


Prey

by CelticPhoenixProductions



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: BDSM, Coping mechanism, F/F, Romance, Sex, Smut, Trust, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, loving relationship, more smutty than I intended, no Bernies were hurt in the writing of this fic, non-con role-play, role-play, trauma-induced-fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticPhoenixProductions/pseuds/CelticPhoenixProductions
Summary: Bernadetta is told to sit still. She refuses.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Prey

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the record, I'm not technically even in this fandom. I have a friend that's super into it, and I got to talking to her. Based on her descriptions and the conversations she's shown me I developed a couple of ships.  
> One of these shipped Bernie and Petra, for a number of reasons (they really deserve more interactions, they're too cute).
> 
> But somehow my friend and I got to talking about unhealthy coping mechanism, and this idea birthed in my mind. My friend had the opportunity to stop it. Instead she replied "Hey I'd read that oneshot."
> 
> So blame her.

Cold air sparked against Bernie’s skin, her next breath sputtering as a result.

There were footsteps, backdropped by whispery crackle of the nearby candles. They encircled her, clacking like cat claws against the wrought stone. Heel-toe, heel-toe, heel-toe, stop.

“You are slouching. Sit proper.”

Bernie’s heart beat as she pulled against the ropes at her wrists, her back digging into the warped wood of the chair, her bare buttocks grinding into the coarse texture below.

“P-please, I don’t want to do this!” Bernie hopped in place, scratching the chair legs an inch forward. She wiggled her hips trying to get some leverage. “I don’t _need_ this!”

Fingers gripped at her chin; long, coarse, strong. They pulled her chin up. Were she not blindfolded she imagined she’d be looking into her captor’s eyes.

“If anything is most obvious, that is the opposite of the truth.”

Something slammed into the front of the chair, a presence lingering on the wood between her legs, a presence that pointed to the growing pool between her thighs. A hand rested on the back of her chair as the presence slid forward. Bernie hicced as the boot tip grazed her lips, worming her thighs this way and that in a vain attempt to escape the ministration. This did not go unnoticed.

“I ordered you, _sit proper_!”

The fingers on her jaw yanked and the boot pressed firm into her mound. Immediately Bernie jolted stock still. She couldn’t stop her lips from quivering as the boot slowly drew back or as the hand’s thumb began to draw a smooth arc across her chin. They pressed against her lips, dragging against Bernie’s teeth and coating the digit in a fine layer of the saliva pooling in her mouth.

With the tremble in her jaw it was easy for the thumb to find a crack in the thin line, invading her teeth and cheeks and tongue. Soon after the index and middle fingers followed. Bernie had half a mind to bite them, but knew better.

“You do not need this, you do not _want_ this,” the voice cooed. The fingers danced across her tongue, widening enough to allow a mousy whine to escape Bernie’s mouth. “You _hunger_ for this, as all prey do.”

The fingers drew out, a trail of saliva drying where they dragged across Bernie’s cheeks.

“I-I don’t! Don’t do this to me, please! I want to go home, _let me go home_!”

The digits grazed Bernie’s breast, trailing what remained of the saliva across a pert nipple. She sucked a breath through her teeth to try and still the shudder that resulted. It did little to help.

“And leave you with craving?” The fingers fell deeper, skimming Bernadetta’s stomach as the boot left the chair. Her captor leaned close, fingers brushing past Bernie’s waistline. Hot breath coasted her ear, three heavy words delivered with the finality of a dagger; “I will not.”

A fingernail skimmed Bernie’s folds and her insides clenched, preemptive as the remaining fingers joined it. Pain shot through her shoulder as the mouth beside her ear dropped to her shoulder and bit, distracting her as the first invader broke through. It was not the last and in painfully slow fashion she was left with three pads inside her quim, all drifting against the norther wall of her narrow cave and pulling. That errant thumb returned, locking onto the erect nobule and circling it with the patience of a wolf on the hunt.

Bernie kipped forward, her breathing staccato and deep as strings of drool began to fall from her gasping maw. Another hand shoved her back to the chair, sharp and demanding.

“Sit straight!”

Fire lit through Bernie’s body, her hips bucking.

“I c-c-can’t!”

The second hand fell to her neck, pinning her in place.

“Sit _straight!_ ”

Bernie’s breathing labored under the pressure, her skin red hot against the night air.

“I _c-can’t!_ ”

The squeezing became harder, the ministrations more erratic. The snakes at her core became more desperate and the wolf at her clitoris had decided to devour its meal.

“ _SIT STRAIGHT_!”

Bernie’s eyes twinkled with white sparks and her head cleared of thoughts just before a final shudder wracked her form.

“ _I CAN-N-N-N-_ ”

With a final buck, Bernie’s insides bottomed out and the chair beneath her became glossed in her fluids, the warm liquid leaving cold air across her bare rear.

The hand around her throat was still tightening.

“ _Rabbit’s foot, rabbit’s foot!_ ” Bernie wheezed.

In an instant, the hands across her body were gone and she could breath freely. She was trembling as those same hands began to work away at her binds. Loosed, she idly rubbed at her wrists, at the deep marks left by the rope.

A second later her blindfold was removed and she was staring into deep seas of mulberry that flickered like amber in the candles.

“Are you okay? Did I do too much?”

Bernie breathed and felt the dry rasp in the back of her throat. Wordlessly, she smiled and cupped the other woman’s face, pulling her in for a vigorous, thoroughly exhausted, kiss.

Even when Bernie drew away, she still saw worry buried in Petra’s gaze.

“I… was concerned I had done too much. I do not like to see you hurting, Bernadetta.”

“It’s okay,” Bernie eeked out. “I n-n-needed that. T-thank you, Petra. You did very well.”

Some of the worry left Petra’s face, but the creases in her brow did not completely recede. They never quite did when Bernie was involved.

Petra smiled, seemingly wiping the worry someplace else. “Come, I have set aside sheep’s milk and cheeses for us before bed. You will require some rest, will you not?”

“Y-yes, t-thank you, Petra.”

Bernie took the shorter woman’s hand and was led to the bed where a towel and a small tray awaited them on the night stand. She paused, however, and stared at Petra’s back.

“You’re-re still okay with this, right?”

Petra looked back at her, a cube of cheese caught in her fingers. The hunter gave Bernie a half-hearted smile. She approached.

“I worry, sometimes, that I am… _too_ ‘okay’ with it… _my prey_ …” Petra answered, pressing the cheese to Bernie’s lips.

Flushing, Bernie took the cube into her mouth and chewed, her back standing that much straighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you have it. It's one of those rare moments I've written a sex scene of my own volition.
> 
> Please do comment. Or don't. I'm not even in this fandom really. But it's nice to hear from people. How are the kids
> 
> If you're interested in my of my yuri/lesbian/shoujou-ai/Sapphic writings, you can look at my Little Witch Academia works or you can buy "Forged Within Flame" my series of interconnected short stories available now on Amazon (https://www.amazon.com/Forged-Within-Flame-Collection-Interconnected/dp/1717935249)
> 
> You can follow me @Raymond_McNeil on Twitter and find review, reaction and original content at Celtic Phoenix Productions on YouTube.
> 
> So uh. Please write more fluffy Petra/Bernie stuff and thank you for attending my TED Talk.


End file.
